


Toxic Behavior

by cactuscreature



Series: Zealous [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, C137cest, Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, Episode: s03e06 Rest and Ricklaxation, Face-Fucking, Guilty Rick, Incest, M/M, NSFW Art, No Lube, Not Beta Read, Possessive Rick, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick Being an Asshole, Slime, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, WIP, toxic morty, toxic rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuscreature/pseuds/cactuscreature
Summary: Set around s03e06. Rick doesn't care enough to hold himself back anymore. Not when all he is is toxins. Morty comes home with Rick 3 weeks after their spa incident and realizes his Grandpa might be more fucked up than he thought. Maybe Morty himself is more fucked up than he thought he was. He seeks answers.





	1. No Control

**Author's Note:**

> normal deal, it late- im tired- here's some copin' stuff. excuse my errors 'n enjoy. chapter 2 might be longer, i just had to get his off my chest.

                Everything on his body ached. Well, everything ached more than normal. His skin burned slightly and he decided to ignore it in favor of madly writing away on the cave wall that they were hidden in. Stupid fucking detoxifier, stupid fucking spa. He was pissed beyond belief, his normal façade of control blown away in the face of their current predicament. He wanted out of this nightmare. He wanted out now. He continued to work on his escape plan and a stream of angry, muttered curses escaped his lips as he ran into a problem with the transporter.

                “No, no, no! Fuck!” He yelled, throwing down his homemade tools. He pounded his fists on the wall of the machine, effectively fucking up all of his work. He fell back against the wall of the cave and rested heavily against the oozing surface but couldn’t calm down, turning around a moment later to kick heavily at the wall as he screamed out frustrated curses again. He paused as he took a glance at Morty. The little asshole was sniffling, scooping up mud and filth to create strange lopsided pots. He was working in a pile of them already with tears streaming down his face. Rick groaned dramatically. “What the fuck is wrong with you, y-y-you little piece of shit?”

                “I-I-I wanna go home… I feel like shit. Everything hurts…” He sobbed, throwing his hands up to cover his face.

                “Yeah? W-well, crying about it isn’t going to do anything about it! Don’t you have any brains at all? You useless sack of shit!” Rick yelled, stumbling over to Morty to grab at him. Morty kicked weakly in protest but Rick had very little trouble snatching the boy’s wrists in his hands and pinning him down on the floor. The pots knocked over and rolled everywhere, some of them smashing as Rick kicked them out of the way. “You stupid fucking shit person! Stop fucking crying you pussy!”

                Morty just sobbed harder, wiggling between Rick’s legs and trying to get free weakly. Rick hissed as Morty struggled and rubbed up against his dick a little too much. Somewhere in his mind he knew Morty had no idea what he was doing, but his little thrusts upwards in an attempt to dislodge Rick were sending the toxic equivalent of blood rushing to his groin. Of course being all toxins would be like this, of course this part of him would be here. He wanted Morty in a way he shouldn’t, he’d known for years. His irrational attachment had stemmed into something much more twisted over time. He cursed out loud again and sunk his hips a little lower, growling at the friction as he started rubbing himself off on Morty’s lap. The boy squeaked in surprise and his hips jolted, Rick let out a groan as he pressed into his hard-on. His grandson squirmed beneath him even more, trying to get away. He started blubbering again.

                “R-r-rick? Wh-what are you doing? Rick?” Morty rambled from under him, green, gooey looking tears streaming down his cheeks still. They slipped together between Rick’s legs, the sound wet and messy as their half-solid slimy bodies melded together a little, tracks of each other’s clothing getting left behind as they rubbed on each other. Morty was pleading now, protesting and pulling at Rick’s grip on his wrists weakly, “Stop it- Rick stop- P-p-please Rick-“

                “You’re so pathetic.” Rick ground out, his breath coming out a little unevenly. “Y-you disgust me. Y-y-you’re a disgusting little fuck, M-URP-Morty.”

                Morty was whining now, sobbing like he was in pain. He kept tossing his head, low pitch groans escaping his lips, his eyes squeezed shut. Rick let go of one of Morty’s wrists and quickly undid the zipper on his pants. He pulled his gooey dick out of his pants with some difficulty as the fabric attempted to stick to his flesh, or meld into it, or whatever it was doing. He figured it would probably be more work then it was worth to get entire articles of clothing off. He took his dick in his hand and pressed it to Morty’s stomach, rubbing it over the oozing fabric and leaving trails of light green pre-cum smeared over the surface. Morty whined louder as he felt the hot, hard body part push into his belly. Rick kept moving his hips, letting out low insults and swearing profusely. Morty eventually gave up on moving and resigned to his fate. When it wasn’t enough for him, Rick reached out again and took Morty’s free hand with his, moving it to his dick and wrapping the small fingers around himself. Morty finally looked up at him, his eyes full of horror as he watched his grandpa force his hand to jerk him off. Rick was glowering down at the boy, intense hunger written all over his face. Morty whimpered under his gaze and started to move his hand on his own, entire body shaking in fear.

                Rick smiled, looking positively predatory as his own hand moved up to grab Morty’s chin. He pressed his thumb into his soft lips, the flesh there giving and trailing away a little as he removed the digit. He licked his lips and pressed his index and middle fingers into Morty’s mouth. His fingers moved in and out of Morty’s goopy mouth and the younger boy tried to suck them in after a while, his hand still working on Rick’s cock. Rick lived for the feeling of Morty’s tongue moving around his fingers and he decided he couldn’t take it any longer. He got to his knees, pulling Morty to sit up along with him and shoving his dick into the boy’s face. Morty tried to push it away, his lips sealed shut until Rick yanked his head back with his hair to open his jaw. He slid inside his mouth quickly, using Morty’s gooey hair as a handle and guiding his movements. The boy’s mouth was incredibly wet and warm, softer than a normal human’s because of their current state. Rick didn’t wait long before starting to move his hips. He fucked slowly into Morty’s mouth at first, but it wasn’t long before he was picking up speed and Morty was choking and gasping around his huge, slimy penis. The boy gagged a few times but it didn’t slow rick down at all. He felt his head spinning, his dick was burning and aching for release.

“Come on you little piece of garbage, suck your grandpa’s fat cock. Suck it harder, baby. I bet you- URRRPP- love the feeling of this old prick in your mouth, don’t you, you sick fuck?” He hissed at Morty as he fucked relentlessly into his face, “Take my whole fuckin’ dick into your whore mouth, you fucking pig. Just like that, babe. Fuck, that’s fucking awful. You’re fucking shit at this, asshole. Are you even trying?”

Morty whined around the meat in his mouth, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes again. His nose was running and dripping snot down his face and it made Rick disgusted. He fucked deeper this time and Morty gagged again. He accidentally bit down just a little. Rick gasped, cumming hard while buried deep in Morty’s throat.

“F-fuck! Shit, fucking- god fucking dammit! I own you, you little bitch! I’m inside of you now! I bet you love that, you sick fuck. You belong to me! Y-yrrp-you’re my fuckin’ play thing, you sack of dicks.” Rick growled at him as Morty attempted to pull off of his dick, “You better swallow every last drop of my cum, you nasty slut. Or I’m going to have fuck your mouth fucking raw.”

Morty swallowed it all with some great difficulty and Rick stood up, zipping himself back up. He glared down at Morty’s disheveled appearance and his face twisted with anger and disgust. He spit down at his grandson and turned back to his work.

“Don’t expect me to praise you and don’t you dare fuckin’ telling anyone. Now get back to work, you worthless fuck hole.” He said without looking back at him. He heard Morty sobbing quietly again but pointedly ignored him. He didn’t have time for that shit. He was going to get them the fuck out of here. Somewhere safe that he could fix them and be free to fuck Morty in his real body. His face scrunched up as he worked. Neither of them said anything for a long time and Rick cursed himself, his self hatred flaring up inside. He kept it to himself and continued working on his escape plan.


	2. Lost Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty keeps having strange nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I have been gone a while, sorry life got nuts. Here is a new chapter tho, as promised. I'm going to do one more chapter with some uh, confrontation and I'm also thinking about using this to lead into a bigger AU i've been thinking about a lot.  
> Anyways as always ignore my mistakes- I don't have a beta- and enjoy.

 

                The first time it happened Morty woke up sweating and gasping for breath. He sat up the moment his eyes flew open and clutched at his chest, struggling for air. He curled up on himself and brushed away the tears that had been openly flowing from his eyes in his sleep.

                Now that he was awake, he could hardly remember the nightmare at all. Just a sudden glimpse of oozing green interior, an impossible heat on his stomach, in his mouth, his lungs burning painfully and a sickly salty aftertaste in his mouth. He swallowed hard, the faint memory of the taste still present on his tongue even now. He gripped his arms tight and laid back down. The panic he’d felt fading as his breathing regulated and he fell back into an uneasy doze.

                He had the same dream a few nights later and since then the onslaught of images and feelings hadn’t stopped plaguing his sleep. A week into the routine of falling asleep only to wake up in a cold sweat an hour later was starting to wear him thin. The lack of sleep caught up to him when his face dropped into his morning meal, startling almost everyone at the table. Almost.

                “Oh my god.” Summer droned. Morty felt a distinct wave of déjà vu wash over him. That’s right, it’d been like this before back when Rick had first moved in. He looked up at him when he raised his head from his plate, only shaking his exhaustion enough to lift his neck slightly.

                “Are you sleeping alright, honey?” His mom asked over her morning screwdriver.

                “I’m f-fine.” Morty lied, eyeing Rick as he slumped back in his chair. The older man ignored him. “It’s just school…”

                “Maybe you should take the day off?” Beth suggested helpfully. She’d really gotten a lot more relaxed with things like that since the divorce. Morty shook his head.

                “I’ll just get more behind.” He mumbled. It wasn’t a lie this time and he slumped further into his seat. It wasn’t a secret that he was bad at keeping up with his classes.

                “Well, alright.” Beth commented idly, her attention thinning behind her morning drink. The conversation was over. Morty could recognize that by now. He sighed, returning to his eggs while trying to keep from slumping right back into them again.

                He should have stayed home. He fell asleep in almost every one of his classes and missed pretty much everything that he was supposed to be learning. He felt miserable. Despite all the napping he was doing he was still tired. Every time he closed his eyes he saw it again- the green walls dripping with goo and puss. The heat on his stomach would flare. His breathing would stop. He woke with a start when he was called on in math and blushed furiously as the class laughed at his expense when he couldn’t answer the question. He barely was home for two minutes before he had dragged himself to his room and landed face first on his sheets. Morty sighed out loud, happy to finally be back in the comfort of his bed. He had just started to drift off to sleep when he heard a distinct cough from behind him. He groaned.

                “What, Rick?”

                “You were really going to sleep in your shoes and everything, huh?” Rick asked, eyebrow raised as he took a swig from his flask.

                “J-just leave me alone.” Morty said, lack of sleep making him decidedly more grumpy than usual. “I just want to take a nap, okay?”

                “No can do, Morty.” Rick said, waving his arms in a crisscross motion in front of him. “I need your help on an adventure. You gotta come with me M-URP-Morty. You’ll see it’s going to be-“

                “Can’t it wait?” Morty snapped. He rolled over, tugging his blanket with him as he did and turning his back on the open door. “I just w-w-want to sleep.”

                “Jesus Morty. Way to be have a stick up your ass.” Rick retorted. Morty could almost see the sour look on his face that he knew came along with Rick’s annoyed and disappointed tone. He pulled the covers lower over his head. He heard the door shut with a soft click despite the angry shuffle of footsteps that marched away from his room. Morty sighed and snuggled into the comforter. He was asleep within seconds.

                This time was different. The dream started nearly the same but this one started with him fumbling with strange goopy circuits instead of forming mud into pots. He couldn’t get them to stop slipping around in his hands and he was starting to feel himself get frustrated. He felt the slick wires between his soft fingers. He couldn’t seem to get a grip on them, like he’d lost all his fingertips, despite his hands looking the same as they normally did. Morty surveyed his hand free of the wire for a moment before attempting to grasp them again. They slipped and slid through his hands again. He threw them down a moment later with an uncontrollable sob escaping his throat. He heard something shift nearby and he shot his gaze up quickly, terrified. He caught a glimpse of fire filled eyes as they locked onto his. They were impossibly green and filled with hatred and disgust. He reeled, realizing the eyes belonged to a dripping slimy figure that he recognized vaguely as Rick. He recoiled, tearing his gaze away without thinking. He heard Rick let a sharp hiss escape his lips. Morty shivered in a strange sense of anticipation he couldn’t quite place.

                “Don’t you dare fucking look away from me, you little shit.” The snot Rick growled, easily stalking around the large metal transporter they were working on to round Morty into a corner. He picked Morty up by the shirt collar and slammed him against the slimy steel. He leaned in and sneered right in Morty’s face, who shut his eyes and whimpered in return. “And don’t you fucking dare start crying, you fuck.”

                Morty felt himself hold back a sob and he nodded. He felt like he was only half in control of his own motions, shaking in the rough hold that Rick had him in. He cracked open one eye to peek nervously at the green man. He wished almost the instant he did that he hadn’t. Rick’s eyes were fiery still, burning with distaste, hate, and distrust. He caught a glimpse of another spark in them, a different spark. A spark that sent shivers running down Morty’s spine. Something inside him screamed for him to try to escape but he remained still, barely breathing. Rick was staring right as his mouth, face hungry, and licked his bottom lip slowly, almost thoughtfully. He glanced up at to meet Morty’s eyes for a moment and his face split into an eerie grin. Morty startled at the expression and couldn’t stop the flow of tears that were suddenly pouring out of his eyes. Rick’s grin grew even wider and he leaned even closer.

                “I told you not to fucking cry, dipshit.” He practically purred, “Guess I should punish you.”

                Morty wasn’t in control of his lips as quiet pleads started falling out of his mouth. He begged Rick almost silently to stop, shaking the whole time. Rick ignored him. He dipped his mouth into the crook of the boy’s neck and bit down hard. Morty cried out loud as he pierced his skin, teeth sinking deep into the meat on his neck. It was dangerously close to his arties, he could feel his own pulse beating heavily against Rick’s lips. They pressed into the thick vein not far from the place he dug his incisors into. Morty whined loudly as Rick started to chew on his neck, pressing his teeth in slowly and inching them back slightly, rolling his jaw. Rick pulled back a moment later, wiping the blood messily from his face with the back of his gooey sleeve. Morty shivered, letting a dry sob die in the back of his throat. He wanted to scream, to kick out and fight back but he couldn’t move an inch. His entire body seemed frozen in fear. He trembled under this strange Rick’s ravenous gaze as he swept his eyes up and down his body, feeling all too exposed. Morty swallowed heavily.

                Rick pressed closer. A menacing air hung between them as he hovered close to Morty’s face. Morty saw his green tongue dart out again and run along his bottom lip. He let out a small whine and Rick sprung into motion. He pressed harder against Morty’s neck, keeping his feet dangling above the ground and hungrily took Morty’s mouth with his own. Morty tried to protest, tried to keep his lips pressed in a thin line, but Rick overwhelmed him almost immediately. He gasped when Rick’s thick tongue pushed itself into his mouth, swirling around his own before retreating so Rick could take the muscle between his teeth. Morty felt the sob he’d swallowed earlier get dragged out of his throat and Rick pulled back, licking his lips.

                “S-shut the fuck up.” Rick growled, “Y-y-you fucking loud ass shithead.”

                Morty gulped down air as Rick dropped him to the ground. He fell in a pile at Rick’s feet. He sobbed, looking up at Rick who responded by taking fistfuls of Morty’s hair and shoving him roughly against the crotch of his pants. He rubbed his face into the drippy fabric, smearing it over Morty’s mouth as he forced his lips to brush up against his ever-hardening erection. It only took a couple of minutes of this before Rick was pulling himself free of his pants and underwear to smear his naked cock along Morty’s cheek.

                “Ah, fuck.” Rick groaned from above him as his lips curled into a satisfied smirk. Morty tried to will himself to push away from him, to try and wiggle free of his grip and escape. His body wouldn’t respond to him and he stayed frozen solid until Rick tugged his hair back to pop open his jaw. Morty whimpered as Rick’s thick slimy cock pushed its way into his mouth. Rick hissed and started moving his hips. This was familiar to Morty already and he relaxed his throat the best he could, trying not to choke as Rick thrusted his dick into his mouth. Rick fucked into his mouth like this for a while before he let an angry growl escape his lips.

                “It-URP-it’s not fucking good enough!” He howled as he tore his dick from Morty’s mouth and used the grip he had on his hair to drag him to his feet again. He turned Morty around and pressed him hard against the wall. Morty cried out loud as Rick quickly ripped his jeans down his legs and grabbed hastily at the boy’s ass. He purred as he groped and felt up the soft cheeks and pressed his dick in-between them. Rick let out a content sigh, “Ahh, fuck.”

                Morty felt the waterworks start in his eyes again and he pressed his nose into the wall. He bit his lip, all the while wishing he could scream out and beg Rick to stop. He shook as Rick rocked his hips into him. His dick slid between his ass cheeks with ease and Rick muttered curses that grew louder as he gained speed.

                “I bet you want this. I bet you LOVE this.” He purred in Morty’s ear. “You fuckin slut. You shit person. Y-y-you’re lucky I even tolerate you enough to LOOK at you, let alone touch you like this. Look at you. You’re a mess. You want me to stuff you full, don’t you? You want my fat cock tearing you apart don’t you? Say it! Say it you little whore!”

                Morty shivered and to his dismay he finally managed to open his mouth. He wanted to yell and scream and tell Rick no, tell him he just wanted him to let him go and leave him alone. He wanted to curl up and sob until he couldn’t feel anything anymore. That wasn’t what came out when he opened his lips.

                “Please…” Morty whispered, voice cracking.

                “Please what?” Rick snarled, slowing but not stopping his hips.

                “Please…f-f-fill me with y-y-your c-cock…” Morty mumbled brokenly. He couldn’t believe the words had come out of his own mouth. He certainly hadn’t wanted anything like that. He screamed mentally, wondering what the fuck was actually wrong with him. He wanted to vomit, felt his guts twisting painfully inside him, again he tried to say anything else at all. His mouth wouldn’t obey him and he let out a moan instead as Rick pressed the head of his slimy dick against his asshole.

                Rick sank in without much second thought. He went all too fast, not bothering to try and ease him open at all. Morty cried out loud as a searing pain overtook him. He shook uncontrollably, his knees knocking together weakly. Rick sank all the way in within seconds and was moving again before Morty knew what was happening. The green man curled forward, drawing Morty’s hips upwards and away from the wall so he could pound into them easier. Morty felt tears streaming down his face again as Rick started to make feral growling noises from above him. His voice could only come out in shattered sobs and breathy moans. He settled into the thought that he wasn’t going to be able to stop this and he let his mind run blank.

                “You’re mine, you hear me? Mine!” Rick snarled through weighted breathing. “I won’t let anyone else fucking touch you. You’re mine! You’ve always been!”

                “Y-y-yes Rick- I’m y-y-yours…” Morty whined uncontrollably. He no longer tried to stop the foreign words that stumbled from his lips. “U-u-use me, Rick. G-give me p-purpose…P-please-ah!”

                Rick thrusted into him harder at his words. The older man moaned roughly, the sounds coming out half way like a rumble that chilled Morty to his core. He fell into the rhythm of Rick pulling him forward and pushing him against the wall and listened to the haggard breathing of the man behind him. His eyes snapped shut as he called out to Rick, moaning hotly all the while.

                Morty cracked his eyes open again, this time he was staring up at his ceiling. He felt tears and sweat pour from his face and his crotch ached horribly. Before he could think he had stuffed his hand down his boxers and grabbed it, jerking himself roughly and without ceremony. It wasn’t until he was cumming hot and heavy into his hand that he realized what had happened. He sat up in his bed while his stomach churned violently. Morty stared down at his hand, covered with sticky clear fluid, and swallowed nervously.

                This time he had remembered his dream when he woke up. This time he’d cum at the memory of the dream. No, at the memory itself. He understood suddenly what his dreams had been- the bubbling up of his memories in the toxins tank. He felt sick. His feet were moving before he knew it and he rushed himself to the bathroom down the hall. He fell heavily over the porcelain and retched dryly a few times before the contents of his stomach finally surfaced and spilled from his mouth. The tears hadn’t stopped flowing from his face and they stung his cheeks as they made their way into the toilet with his dinner. He sat back after an extended period of time hunched over, his knuckled white where he gripped to seat to pull himself up. He wiped his mouth miserably and looked up to the clock hanging on the wall. He was supposed to be up in a few hours for school.

                Sluggishly, he stood. He ignored the rushing thoughts in his mind and brushed his teeth to wash away the aftertaste of his vomit before he trudged down the hall back to his bedroom. Morty paused as he passed Rick’s room, his head spinning. His heart thumped in his chest wildly and he felt fear prickle the back of his neck. He rubbed it nervously and went to curl up under his sheets again.

                He felt too hot and angry to sleep, his mind running the dream on replay through his head whenever he closed his eyes. He was beyond upset. He tossed and turned, wondering how he was going to face Rick in the morning. He was sure Rick remembered and that he’d been keeping this from him the entire time and it made his blood boil. Had he not known Morty would remember too? Did he think the serum he injected into Morty all those weeks ago hadn’t contained toxic Morty’s memories? Why had toxic Rick done those things in the first place and, if he now had his toxins back, was he going to do it in reality? Morty felt dizzy and rolled over, burying himself further into his sheets.

                He thought, at the very least, he would take his mother up on her offer and stay home this time. He didn’t know if he could face the world again after the events of the night.


	3. Barely Controlled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty confronts Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall are gonna be mad at me about this but i wanted to set it up to go into the next part of the series.... whoops
> 
> as always excuse my mistakes, i still dont have a beta... enjoy tho!

 

                “Get your ass up, Morty. You’re gonna be late for school.”

                Morty rolled over, peering out of his comforter cocoon up at his sister blearily. She was leaning on the door handle, texting and not really paying attention. She already had her bookbag slung over her shoulder. Morty frowned, he had turned off all his alarms and probably missed breakfast already. For a good reason though. He had just managed to get himself breathing evenly enough to finally fall back asleep. He groaned and rolled back over in his bed.

                “I’m not going…” Morty mumbled miserably. “Tell mom to call me out.”

                “So, that was you puking your guts out this morning.” Summer said uninterestedly. “Thought so.”

                Morty groaned a second time. “You heard?”

                “Duh. My rooms right next to the bathroom.” She replied and turned to leave. Morty was grateful she closed the door behind her. His heart had sunk a little at her words. If she could hear him Rick probably could too. He didn’t want Rick to know for a reason he couldn’t place. Maybe he didn’t want to look weak in front of him? Or he didn’t want him to know what was upsetting him? He couldn’t pinpoint a singular reason and his mind kept racing again. He felt dizzy and hot and confused. His stomach still rumbled a little uncomfortably but it was empty now and he felt at least a little better rested.

                He closed his eyes, shifting in his sheets until he was comfortable again. The feeling started to leave him as he drifted uneasily into half dreaming state. His mind was jumbled and he barely felt rested when he was opening his eyes again what seemed like moments later. He peered up at his alarm clock. He’d only slept for three hours. He groaned, pulling himself from his bed finally and stretching before heading to the bathroom. He wasn’t going to have much more luck trying to get some rest for now. He’d been trying all night to no avail. He moved like a ghost around the house as he went and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down at the dinner table alone. He stared at it for a couple minutes before taking a bit, but it didn’t hit the bottom of his stomach the way he’d hoped and he ended up tossing it.

                He wondered over to the TV, flipping it on. Morty sighed as he rested heavily on the couch. He couldn’t hear anyone in the house and he thanked his lucky stars he could get some alone time. He tried his best to drown out his racing thoughts with the cable box, flipping through the most absurd dimensions he could find. Morty hadn’t spent even ten minutes vegging out before he was brought rudely back to reality by the sound of the garage door snapping shut. The soft step of socked feet padding their way down the hallway reached his ears and Morty tried not to panic when he heard them stop just outside the living room. He caught the clearing of a throat from behind him and he struggled not to turn to look. Rick tried again when he didn’t react at all to his presence.

                “W-watchin’ some interdimensional cable, huh Morty?” He asked in his usual offhanded tone. Or at least, what he must have hoped was his usual tone. Morty could recognize the hint of something strained in it though. He knew Rick well enough by now to tell when something was off with him.

                “Yeah.” Morty replied simply. He still refused to look towards Rick.

                “Finally decided to start ditching school like I’ve always told you?” Rick asked. Morty heard him take a few steps closer. “I knew you had it in ya, Morty.”

                “No.” Morty grumbled, “I’ve been feeling sick lately. That’s all.” It wasn’t a total lie.

                “If you’re sick I can cure it-“ Rick started.

                “It’s not that kind of sick.” Morty curled in on himself as he spoke, feeling miserable. He mulled it over in his mind, wondering if he really could keep the true nature of his illness from Rick for long a anyways. It was eating him up inside and he didn’t even have anyone else to talk to about it. Part of him wanted to ignore it and hope the whole thing would fade from his memory. Still another part of him needed answers, needed to know why. He uncurled a little bit, biting his lip before he spoke like he was still unsure of what he wanted to say. “Rick?”

                “Yeah, Morty?”

                “When you said that… that toxic y-y-you had ‘attachments’ to me….” Morty asked slowly, still not turning around to look at Rick. He was afraid of what he might see if he did. “What d-did you mean exactly?”

                “When did I-“ Rick started. Morty could hear that he was a lot closer than he had been moments ago.

                “Don’t start that shit-“ Morty practically roared as he turned on the couch to come face to face with his grandfather. Morty didn’t get to finish his loud protest because he was caught off guard by the large metallic device in Rick hand. It had disks and what looked like a light bulb, all attached to a handheld grip. It started to glow and Morty caught a glimpse of Rick’s face as it did. It was drawn tight and watery. A firm resolve behind his eyes. Morty barely had time to duck the beam that was aimed with at his face. He drove to the ground, coming up a moment later to smack the ray gun out of Rick’s hands and to the floor. Normally it wouldn’t have been so easy to get a weapon from his grip, but Rick seemed shell shocked, letting the gun fall to the ground. Morty jumped over the couch and grabbed Rick’s sweater in his fists to shake him.

                “W-what the fuck w-was that?” he asked angerly, kicking it away when Rick made a weak grab for it. “Rick what the hell did you try to do to me?”

                “I-I thought-“ Rick was muttering all the while, the copious amount of booze he’d downed sometime earlier apparent on his breath now that they were this close.

                “Thought what, Rick?” Morty asked. When Rick looked away instead of answering Morty shook him by the collar again. “Thought what?!”

                “Thought I could make you forget!” Rick spat down at him, eyes swimming with frustrated tears. Morty was taken aback by this. He’d never seen Rick behave so strangely before. He seemed lost and desperate and was visibly tense as his shoulders hunched up protectively. He made no move to get free and kept his gaze on the floor. Morty felt his anger be disrupted by the worry furrowing Rick’s brow and he stared at the broken looking man in front of him. He whispered quietly, “I hoped you wouldn’t even remember.”

                “Well, I did.” Morty said plainly. “And you’re not taking that away from me. At the very least I deserve to remember it happened.”

                “I know.” Rick growled in response. “I fucked up, Morty. I fucked up so bad.”

                It was even more unlike Rick to admit something like this. Morty figured he must have been a lot more drunk than he’d realized at first. The man was flustered. His eyes were clouded with something unspoken and he seemed to be having trouble focusing. Morty was looking up at the man, untrusting, when their gazes met and Rick’s eyes seemed to clear a little. He reached around Morty, grabbing him by the shoulders and holding him in place.

                Without much more warning, his mouth had found its way to Morty’s. Morty panicked, his fists turning into balls as he attempted to push Rick away rather than draw him near to confront him. Rick just stepped him further back against the couch with each inch of freedom that Morty managed to gain. The back of his knees knocked against the furniture and Morty stopped struggling. Rick kissed him hard, pressing with bruising force into this lips and refusing to let enough space between them for either of them to take a get any air. Morty could taste the vodka on Rick’s tongue as he pressed it past his unwilling lips and violated his mouth. He shook in place, shivering in fear and something much more sinister. He felt goosebumps prickle the back of his neck as Rick swiped his tongue against Morty’s lips and placed one last aching kiss on them and pulled back.

                The instant Morty was free he pushed away from Rick. He shoved Rick and sent him back a few steps. He wiped his mouth. His mind was racing. He looked up at Rick, full of fury and disgust and strangely a sense of longing. His thoughts raced between betrayal and vague hints of neediness and he pushed the lot of them from his mind. Rick wouldn’t meet his gaze. He didn’t say a word, just shrunk back into himself, ashamed. It was an unusual look to see on the man’s face. It was completely out of place on his normally irate face. Something about it sent small firecrackers off in the pit of Morty’s stomach. He ignored the feeling and focused on his anger.

                “Never-” Morty whispered hotly, “Never fucking touch me like that again. I don’t know what your problem is, Rick, but if you ever do that again I won’t stay quiet about it.”

                Rick didn’t respond to him and Morty pushed past him to get to the stairs. He sent one last glimpse back at Rick. He had barely moved, only changing position of remove a silver chain from his pocket and flip it over in his hand to stare at it. Morty huffed furiously. He had wanted to hear an explanation, to understand why the snot version of his grandpa had done what he did. All he was left with was more questions and he decidedly didn’t want to know the answer to them anymore. He slammed his door shut, more for emphasis than anything else, and flung into his sheets.

                Despite everything, his exhausted eyes closed the instant he hit the bed. Morty got the first good night’s rest he’d gotten in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> continued in Friable, I promise Rick's true feelings will be explained in that one lol


End file.
